During use of such an apparatus, the user can place the heating resistance and the grille in correct position on the base without the pan having been mounted therein, and trigger the cooking operation. As a result, the working surface on which the apparatus rests can be damaged by heat radiated from the resistance and can even catch fire. With devices of this type, it can also happen that the heating resistance already turned on may be positioned directly in the pan, or on the working surface which can give rise to burning the user or the working surface.